


The Journey to Parenthood

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: A series of snippets following Korra and Asami’s journey to parenthood.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	The Journey to Parenthood

Korra supposed that it could’ve been easier if they’d just decided to go the natural route. But neither of them could stomach the idea of actually sleeping with another person besides each other. And the prospect of adding a third parent to the mix wasn’t a great idea either. So they’d decided on adoption, which brought its own complications.

The first time they were rejected, it was because the orphanage’s director thought they were too well known in the City. And suggested that their popularity would be detrimental to the child. She and Asami had sulked for days after that meeting, before deciding not to let it deter them.

The second time they were rejected, it was because the orphanage’s director objected to the fact that they were both women. Suggesting that their “distasteful behavior” would infect the child. Korra had had to physically restrain Asami in order to keep her wife from punching the obnoxious man.

The third time they were rejected, it was because the orphanage director wholeheartedly believed that Asami was an Equalist. And that she had “gotten off with only a slap on the wrist” and that her hatred for benders would rub off on the child. That time, it was Asami who had to restrain Korra to save the ill-informed woman.

So by the time they arranged to meet with the fourth orphanage, they were obviously feeling quite disheartened and for good reason. But Korra was determined to not make assumptions this time around. After all, it was Asami’s assistant who had given them the contact information for this particular orphanage, saying that she knew the director and would call ahead to set up a meeting for them.

Right away, she could tell that something was definitely different with this particular orphanage. It was set up in what used to be a factory of some kind. The three story building was made of brick and steel, which showed obvious signs of weather damage. The bricks had lost most of their color and some of the windows were covered in grime. The newest part of the building was a sign that read: Guiding Spirits Home for Youths.

“Is this the right place?” Korra asked, sending a confused look at her wife.

“Yep, 1432 Avatar Way.” Asami replied, checking the piece of paper Ming had written the address on. The CEO slipped the note back into her pocket. She wore her best black skirt suit, with a red shall covering her shoulders and burgundy heels. Korra had opted for her usual sleeveless blue vest and loose pants, with armbands and fur-lined boots. The two women shared a pensive look, before heading inside.

Thankfully, the inside looked much better than outside. The red oak floorboards were new and polished to a fine sheen, and the walls looked like they had received a fresh coat of paint. Multiple hand-drawn pictures hung on the walls. Korra assumed they must’ve been drawn by the children, given the simplistic designs. Curiously, though, she didn’t see or hear any children, which made her senses go on high alert.

“Oh, hello!” She looked up to see a middle aged woman walking towards them. The woman wore a light blue pantsuit and a bright smile. “We weren’t expecting any visitors until next week. I’m Director Song, and I’m very happy to make your acquaintance.” She stopped before them, holding out a hand.

“Uh, we were told that you’d be expecting our visit?” Asami replied. “I’m Asami Sato, and this my wife Avatar Korra Sato.” Korra flashed her trademark lopsided grin, as Director Song shook her hand.

“Oh, okay. So you’re the ones Ming was talking about!” The Director said, brown eyes widening. “To be honest, when she said that not only the CEO of Future Industries would be coming, but the Avatar as well, I may have assumed she was just being an annoying little sister again.”

“You’re related?” Korra asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Korra!” Asami hissed, elbowing her. “Don’t be rude.”

“It’s no problem, honestly.” Director Song laughed. “And to answer your question, yes. We were foster siblings together, though I aged out years before she did.”

“Is that why you opened this place?” Asami inquired. Director Song nodded. “I have to admit, I’ve never heard of this orphanage before.”

“That’s because we only just opened.” Director Song explained. She began to lead them down a side hallway. “President Moon was concerned about the number of orphans in Republic City, and therefore gave extra funding to support the growing demand. Unfortunately, the other orphanages also receive donations from the other nations, meaning they usually have to cater to the wishes of the nations they’re sponsored by.” She opened a door that had a small sign reading: Director’s office. The room was of decent size, with two receptionist desks both of which had a young woman sitting at them, sorting through mountains of paperwork. Beyond the receptionists was another door, leading to a small office.

“So, I’m guessing that you don’t receive that kind of donation?” Korra asked, as Song gestured for them to sit before her desk.

“Yes and no.” Director Song replied. “Yes, the United Republic gives us donations, but for the most part we’re a privately run operation. The hope was to avoid having politics get in the way of helping our children. However, since we’re new, we don’t have many clients. Right now, we’ve only been allowed to watch over those children who were orphaned during Kurvia’s attack on Republic City. But, I currently have people out looking for more all throughout the United Republic.”

“That's….quite interesting.” Asami said. “May I ask why you’re only taking United Republic children?”

“Because we’re a test run, to see if a privately owned orphanage can even stay afloat.” The Director explained. “So, unless you have any other questions for me?” Korra and Asami shared a look, then shook their heads. “Good! Because I’m much more interested in you two. Specifically, what is it you’re looking for in a child?” The last line brought up Korra’s earlier observation.

“Where are all the children, by the way?” She asked. “I saw drawings on the walls, but I didn’t see or hear anyone.”

“They should be in class right now.” Director Song replied, glancing at her watch. “It’s up on the third floor, which is probably why you couldn’t hear them. I can show you, unless you’d like to do paperwork first?” Korra glanced at her wife.

“I guess there’s no harm in looking around.” Asami said with a shrug. “The paperwork isn’t going to go anywhere, after all.”

—

Director Song led them up two sets of stairs, which opened up onto a long hallway. It had the same floorboards and paint as the first floor. Six doors lined the hallway, three on either side. Each door had a glass panel, allowing them to see inside. Korra was relieved to see actual children sitting at their desks, performing various tasks.

“Wow, I never would’ve thought an orphanage would have classrooms.” The Avatar breathed.

“That was something I insisted on when President Moon asked me to take up this project.” Director Song explained, smiling. “When I was growing up, it was a struggle to get my education, since I was bouncing from home to home. So I wanted the children under my care to have that opportunity provided for them.” The Director showed them each classroom, before leading them back to the stairs. “We have fifty-five children in all, ranging from ages five to fourteen.”

“That’s a decent number.” Asami commented.

“Yes, well we had hundreds right after the attack.” Director Song sighed. “But, thanks to you two, we found out that roughly three-fourths of those children weren’t orphans at all, but had simply been separated from their families. So once the City was habitable again, parents started coming by to collect them.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming.” Korra said, holding open the door to the lobby. Director Song led them back to her office before replying.

“But, thanks to former President Raiko, the law says that the more children you have the better funding you get.” The Director pulled out a blank sheet of paper as she spoke. “So smaller orphanages like this one just don’t get the funds they need to run properly. I wouldn’t have been able to stay open, if it weren’t for President Moon’s donation.”

“Now, that’s enough about me.” Director Song said, picking up a pen and shooting them an eager look. “So, what are you looking for in a child exactly?”

—

“Spirits, how many questions could one person ask?” Korra complained. It had been nearly an hour since their meeting with Director Song. The two were sitting in Asami’s roadster, as the CEO drove mindlessly through Republic City.

“I actually like how thorough she was.” Asami replied. “It puts me at ease, knowing someone like her is handling our case.” She reached over to grab Korra’s hand. “Besides, she’s going to find us a baby, aren’t you excited?” They’d debated back and forth about various things with Director Song, but the one that had really stumped them at first was what age range they were hoping to find. It took almost half an hour, before she and Asami both decided that they wanted an infant or toddler.

“I am excited, babe.” Korra sighed. “It’s just that the fact that she said it may take awhile, is what’s worrying me.” Director Song had made it very clear that having such a narrow age range would make it more difficult for her to find them a match. The fact that they didn’t care if it was a boy or girl, or whether or not the child was a bender had made their odds slightly better. In the end, the Director had shaken their hands and simply said: ‘I’ll do everything I can.’

“I know that being patient isn’t exactly your forte, Korbear, but this is what we were hoping for!” Asami purred cheerfully. Korra smiled at her wife’s enthusiasm.

“I know, I just don’t like sitting around and waiting.” She sighed. “But I’m glad you convinced me to give that place a try, even if part of me was suspicious that it was a scam at first.”

“I’m so glad I wasn’t the only one thinking that!” Asami said, sighing in relief. Korra laughed.

—

It took nearly six months before they finally got the call. At that point, Asami had a hard time keeping herself from going back to Director Song and demanding answers. She knew she was just being impatient, but she couldn’t help it. She’d wanted a child all her life, and the idea of adopting an orphan made her heart swoon. Still, she couldn’t keep the logical part of her brain from suspecting that it had really been a scam all along. Finally, she’d gone to Ming and asked her directly.

“Mrs. Sato, I wouldn’t have sent you there if I knew it was a scam.” Her assistant had assured her. “In fact, I’d be the first in line to report Song to the police if that was true. But it’s not, because she’s the most honorable person I’ve ever met. So when she says she’ll do everything she can for your case, then she will. It just takes time.”

She was in her office at Future Industries Tower when the phone rang. She picked it up.

“Asami Sato speaking.” She said with practiced ease.

“Hello again, Mrs. Sato.” A familiar female voice replied.

“Director Song! It’s so nice to hear from you again.” Asami said, trying and failing to keep the excitement from her voice. “How is the search going?”

“About that, are you and Korra free to come by the orphanage? It’ll be easier to explain this is in person.”

“Sure thing, we’ll be there as soon as we can!” Asami replied, before hanging up. Nearly forty-five minutes later, Asami parked her roadster before the Guiding Spirits orphanage. Korra was already waiting for her, her air glider balanced across her shoulders. “Been waiting long, beautiful?” Asami teased.

“Only all my life.” Korra smirked. She set her glider in the back seat, and helped Asami out of the car. The CEO stole a kiss, before leading the way inside the building. Director Song was waiting for them in her office.

“Thanks for coming so soon.” She said, as they sat down. “Like I said on the phone, this is just simpler to explain in person.”

“Were you not able to find a good match?” Asami asked, frowning.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing like that!” Director Song replied. “In fact we found a healthy six month old boy who we believe would be an excellent match for you. It’s just, he has a sister as well. Normally we don’t like to separate siblings, for obvious reasons, and I wanted to ask in person if you’d be interested in taking them both.”

“That’s definitely a surprise.” Korra sighed. She and Asami shared giddy looks, mixed with surprise. “What are their names? And how much older is the sister?”

“The sister is six, and her name is Hope.” Director Song explained, looking at the file in front of her. “Unfortunately the boy doesn’t have a name yet.”

“They didn’t name their child?” Asami asked incredulously.

“Their mother died in childbirth and the father abandoned them not long after that. The hospital staff didn’t want to give him a name, in the hopes that would make it easier to adopt him out.” Director Song produced two photos from the file and pushed them across the desktop. “I’ll give you both some time to talk.” She got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Asami leaned forward to inspect the photos, and Korra did the same.

One was of an infant, wrapped in a blanket. His head was bald, but his eyes were dark brown. The other photo was of a six year old girl. She was wearing a light brown dress and clutching a doll in her arms. She had light brown skin, blue eyes and long black hair.

“They’re both so cute.” Korra breathed. Asami nodded, and leaned back in her chair.

“But are we really prepared for two kids?” She asked, looking at her wife. “I know we discussed one, and I know we have plenty of room at home for them.”

“But you’re worried that we’d get overwhelmed?” Korra offered. Asami sighed, taking Korra’s hand in her own. “I know it’s different from our original plan, but our lives have been full of surprises before.”

“True, and the whole reason we decided on adopting was to help kids in need.” The raven haired woman added. Her green eyes bored into Korra’s blue ones. “Plus, Hope seems to have some Water Tribe in her. So maybe we were meant to have her?”

“Why Asami Sato, I didn’t take you as one to believe in fate.” Korra teased. Asami slapped her arm playfully. “So does that mean we’re taking them both?” The other woman nodded. “Okay, I’ll go get Director Song.”

—

“What if she doesn’t like us?” Asami asked. She fiddled with her fingers nervously. Korra placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The last few days had been hectic, as Asami and Korra busied themselves preparing the mansion for their new family. Director Song had given them a list of things that had to be done before the children arrived. Korra had felt slightly intimidated by the long list of requirements, but Asami had given the list one look and set to work immediately.

Now the two women had nothing to do but wait, something neither of them was very good at. Asami let out a long sigh, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder. The Avatar wrapped her muscular arms around her wife’s middle, and pulled her close.

“I’m sure she’ll like us, Asami.” She asked gently. “Yes, it’ll take some time and probably therapy, but I don’t think she’ll hate us. She may be scared or intimidated at first.” The CEO nodded, but didn’t reply. They sat in silence for another hour, before the doorbell rang. “That’s probably them!” Asami held her hand, as they approached the door and pulled it open. Director Song stood on at the entrance, clutching a bundle in one arm while her free hand was wrapped around the tiny one of the six year old beside her. The little girl was half-hidden behind Song’s leg.

“So sorry we’re late.” Director Song said with a sigh. “It took longer than expected to transport them here.” She turned to the little girl. “Hope, would you like to say hello?” Hope hesitated, holding onto Song’s leg like a lifeline. Asami knelt before her.

“This must be really scary, huh?” The CEO asked, her voice gentle and calm. The girl nodded. “It’s okay to be scared, everybody is sometimes. But I promise we’re not scary. My name’s Asami, what’s yours?” Hope looked up at Song briefly, before looking back at Asami.

“H-Hope, my name’s Hope.” Her voice was soft. “I-I thought you already knew that though?”

“I did, but it’s always polite to ask anyway.” Asami smirked. Korra knelt down next to her wife, flashing her trademark lopsided grin. “Oh, and this is my wife, Korra.” Hope’s eyes widened.

“Oh wow, y-you’re the Avatar!” Her little voice squeaked.

“That’s right, I am.” Korra nodded, smiling like a fool. “How’d you know?” Hope let go of Song’s leg and began digging through her small backpack. She pulled out a doll and held it up. “That’s a beautiful doll, Hope.” While it was clearly handmade, it was a very surprisingly accurate representation of Korra. Right down to the three wolf tails she’d used to wear her hair in.

“Thanks, my mom made it for me.” Hope explained, her voice cracking slightly. She stared down at the ground with a sorrowful expression.

“Say, Hope, do you like dogs?” Asami asked. Hope’s head shot up and she nodded excitedly. “That’s great, because we have a big one! Would you like to meet her?” A sudden whimper broke off the conversation and Korra stood up quickly, suddenly remembering the bundle Song was holding.

“Sorry, we just got distracted.” She muttered.

“It’s okay, he was sleeping anyway.” Song replied, as she bounced the bundle carefully. “Would you like to meet him now? Just a warning, though, he’s a bit fussy after waking.” Korra held out her arms, and Song very gingerly transferred the bundle to her. She stared down at the tiny face that was partially hidden by the blanket. The boy’s face was scrunched up angrily as he began to cry in earnest.

“Shh, little man, it’s okay!” The Avatar cooed, mimicking the bouncing motion that Song had been doing. Asami joined her, holding one of Hope’s hands, as she peered down at their new son. “It’s okay, little man, it’s okay.”

“The first meeting is always my favorite part of this job.” Director Song said, once the baby had quieted down. “Have you decided on a name for him?” Asami and Korra shared a look, then nodded.

—

“Are you sure they’re going to like me?” Hope asked in her little voice. The four of them were taking the ferry to Air Temple Island. They’d spent the last couple of days helping Hope adjust to her new home. While the baby didn’t seem to care about his new surroundings, his older sister had a harder time. She’d had nightmares each night. Thankfully, she’d formed a quick bond with Naga, and seemed to sleep better if the polar bear dog was in her room.

“Of course they’ll like you, sweetie.” Korra said, kneeling down before the six year old. Asami watched from where she was standing, cradling the baby to her chest. “They’ve been so excited to meet you and your little brother! Plus they’re like family to me, and they'll be like your family too now if you want.” Hope hugged her doll, then nodded. “I know that it’s hard to meet new people, that’s why Asami and I wanted to wait before introducing you to everybody. You can hold my hand the whole time, if it’ll make you feel safe.” In response, Hope’s tiny hand wrapped around three of Korra’s fingers, as the Avatar stood up again.

The furry docked slowly, and Korra led the way down the gangplank with Hope by her side. She watched as the six year old looked around the Island, her blue eyes wide.

“You know, Hope, Korra lived here when she first came to Republic City.” Asami said, as she stood by Hope’s other side.

“That’s so cool!” Hope squeaked. The four of them made their way up the stairs to Temple. Mako, Bolin and Opal met them in the courtyard. After a quick introduction, during which Hope clung to Korra’s leg shyly, the group moved into the dining room. Tenzin, Pema and the Air Kids were already waiting for them. Jinora was whispering something to Kai in one corner, while Ikki and Meelo were arguing about something in another. Tenzin sat beside Pema at the table, sipping tea in silence. To Korra’s surprise and delight: Kya, Bumi and Katara were there as well. Her own parents had been unable to make it, due to political issues in the South.

“Hello everybody!” Asami spoke up, bringing the conversations to a halt. “I’d like to introduce you to the newest members of the Sato family,” she began. “This one here is Hope.” The six year old pulled away from Korra’s leg and gave a small wave. Each person in the room introduced themselves. Hope seemed to lose track of the names halfway through, and Korra felt sympathy for her.

“So who’s this?” Katara asked, motioning to the bundle Asami was cradling. She and Korra shared a look, as she handed the baby to Katara.

“Well, that’s why I asked you all to be here tonight.” Korra said, scratching her neck nervously. “I, um. Well, ‘Sami and I were talking and-“ She trailed off, her face flushing.

“We wanted to name him after Aang.” Asami finished. “With your blessing, of course.” The room was eerily silent for a long moment. A twinge of fear made Korra’s chest tighten. Glancing at Asami revealed that her wife was panicking as well. The only one who seemed unbothered, was Hope who was busy petting Pabu.

“Well, I know that I speak for my husband, when I say that he would’ve been honored.” Katara said, breaking the awkward silence. “He loved children, whether they were his or not, and he would’ve been so happy to see this.”

“I agree.” Tenzin added, joining his mother. He smiled broadly, as he peered down at the baby she held. “Plus, the name fits.”

“Thank you so much.” Korra sighed, a wave of relief washing over her. When she’d first suggested the name to Asami, she’d been partially afraid that it would offend the previous Avatar’s family. But as she watched each person in the room move forward to greet the infant in turn, she knew that she’d made the right choice. “It’s just, he did so much for me in the short time I was connected with him. None of this would’ve been possible, if he hadn’t restored my bending after Amon took it. And I just wanted to show my appreciation for him.”

“It’s a beautiful gesture.” Bumi said, hugging her tightly. “Thank you.”

“Has Little Aang been checked by a healer yet?” Kya asked, as she took her turn holding the baby.

“I assume so.” Asami answered, glancing at Korra who shrugged. “But we certainly wouldn’t object if you wanted to give him another check up.”

“I know that I’d feel better knowing that he got your seal of approval.” Korra added. “And yours, Master Katara.” The elderly waterbender smiled warmly.

“In that case, we’ll be back shortly.” Katara said, as she and Kya left the room. Asami watched them leave with trepidation.

“He’ll be fine.” Korra whispered, placing a reassuring hand on her wife’s shoulder. “He’s literally with the two best water healers in the world.”

“I know,” Asami sighed. “I just can’t help it.” Korra smiled and nodded. They talked and ate with the others to distract themselves. Korra joined Hope as the six year old played with Pabu, while Asami pressured Mako for details about his secret new girlfriend. Eventually Katara and Kya returned.

“You’ll be relieved to know that you have a very healthy and happy baby boy!” Kya said cheerily, handing the now sleeping infant to Asami. “Though it’s still too early to tell if he’s a bender or not.”

“That’s okay, we’ll love him either way.” Korra said, looking up from the fire ferret in her lap. “Right Hope?” The girl nodded excitedly, before letting out a long yawn.

“Well that’s our cue to be leaving now.” Asami said, standing up. “The little ones have had a long day, and it’s almost bedtime anyway.” Korra got to her feet, picking up Hope as she did. They said their goodbyes, before heading back to the furry. By the time they got back to the shore, both children were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Let me know if you’d like more about my version of Korra and Asami’s family.


End file.
